Cristine Prosperi
Cristine Prosperi (born on April 7, 1993 in Toronto, Ontario) is best known for portraying Imogen Moreno on Degrassi. Cristine also played the role of Tiara Turner on the Family Channel series, Really Me, alongside Mike Lobel and Jamie Johnston. She played Aria in Totally Amp'd, the Apple app coming out on January 26th, and guest starred on The Latest Buzz. Cristine also had a small role in the movie Stir of Echoes: The Homecoming and a role in the movie Your Beautiful Cul de Sac Home. She costarred in the new movie Nicky Duece. She has several commercials under her belt; she shot an Xbox commercial with the Jonas Brothers and Vanessa Morgan from The Latest Buzz. Cristine stars as Mikayla Walker in the new Epitome show Open Heart with fellow co stars Dylan Everett and Justin Kelly. Cristine also sings and dances, and enjoys swimming, skating, and skiing. She is closest on set with Jessica Tyler, Justin Kelly, Luke Bilyk, Annie Clark, and Ricardo Hoyos. Trivia *Cristine is an Aries. *She sat on the first pair of glasses in the beginning of season 11 and is now wearing a different pair. *She originally auditioned for Katie Matlin but was called back and told to audition for Imogen, her current role. *Her favorite TV show is Breaking Bad. *Her favorite character on Degrassi is Fiona Coyne, whom Cristine's character dated. *Cristine's favorite book is A Change of Heart. *Her favorite actress is Rachel McAdams. *Her celebrity crush is Ryan Gosling. *Her favorite movie is Ferris Bueller's Day Off. *Cristine is a fan of the British/Irish boy band One Direction and has a crush on Harry Styles at the moment. *She won 2012 Young Artist Awards held in LA for Best Actress in a TV Drama Series (Degrassi) *She ships Fimogen (Fiona and Imogen) and Cake (Clare and Jake). *She has a "major girl crush" on Ashley Sky and Demi Lovato. *Cristine has a dog named Ocean, and a fish named Sloan. *She describes her styles as flirty. *She describes herself as motivated in one word. *Her mantra is "Never a failure, always a lesson." *She must have mints, hand-sanitizer, and her cellphone in her purse. *Her style icons are Kendall and Kylie Jenner. *She can't live without over-sized sweaters. *Her guilty pleasure is candy. *Her favorite beauty products are Kiehls eye de-puffer and everything Moroccan oil. *The best advice she ever received was Love & accept yourself. *She never gets tired of anything by Drake or Kanye. *Her top 3 favorite songs are Tunnel Vision by Justin Timberlake,We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus, and I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes. *Her most embarrassing moment was tripping on the red carpet at the MMVAs. *Her favorite foods are fish, sushi, and broccoli. *She went to 3 proms and she wore a short plain and purple dress, a long blue silky dress, and a white open-back long dress. *Her best prom moment was hanging with all of her best friends and her best prom advice is dance a lot. *Is currently living in LA with fellow Degrassi stars Chloe Rose and Annie Clark. Gallery Cristine Prosperi3a.jpg Cristineprosperiactress.png Latestbuzz.jpg Tumblr lj7kxb66fe1qc84apo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr ll3gg6KxeY1qcn71uo1 500.jpg Tumblr lld2ajdLn41qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr llgiokklJ01qaofrqo1 500.jpg tumblr_lmhxxizGcA1qicyu8o1_400.png tumblr_lmi1cmP0Zm1qct0ifo1_500.jpg crisjobros.jpg crisjobros 020.JPG tumblr_lmmx058tW61qicyu8o1_500.jpg cristinee.jpg tumblr_lmwb6gVlzU1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg 326598638.jpg tumblr_llx07s92CT1qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj8s20BmY11qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljcaix1IIb1qicyu8o1_500.png tumblr_ljldisug5J1qicyu8o1_500.png tumblr_lkcaph2R8q1qicyu8o1_500.png cris.jpg|Cristine at her prom. hdhhdh.jpg tineee.jpg crisandjess.jpg|Cristine and Jessica Tyler cristinnnne.jpg cristtt.jpg cr.jpg cris.png qwe.jpg tumblr_lok0e8vM9Q1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolh9wGbOm1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg bhh.jpg bbr.jpg ffe.png vvd.png aar.png vvg.png Uuy.jpg Sse.jpg Captureiuuyi.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-19 at 12.12.35 PM.png criss.png Aay.jpg Mmc.jpg hhd.jpg kkd.jpg kkg.jpg uun.jpg hhb.jpg jjv.jpg muchmusic20110730.jpg 222222.jpg reme.jpg Trash.jpg 11111.jpg jjd.png kku.jpg kke.jpg jjm.jpg bbi.jpg vvo.jpg uub.jpg cci.jpg eeh.jpg vvs.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.38.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.43.19 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.48.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.50.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.52.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.54.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.56.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 6.00.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 6.00.44 PM.png tumblr_lpqwj4T0Rj1qct0ifo1_500.jpg yye.jpg ddg.jpg nnu.jpg uuj.jpg ccx.jpg vvc.jpg gga.jpg hhe.jpg xxd.jpg ggt.jpg nnk.jpg iip.jpg aad.jpg Yyq.png yyw.jpg ooq.jpg yyc.jpg qqm.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 7.16.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 7.20.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 7.23.28 AM.png Yyi.jpg Iif.jpg cristinepros.jpg cristinee.png tumblr_lqbdf7oSZ81qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lqbdgyqmgD1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lqbdijJ34l1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lqbdk8ykFM1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg yyf.jpg oof.jpg nna.jpg nnr.jpg mmy.jpg xxg.jpg ffg.jpg tte.jpg criscris.jpg crisrob.jpg crosrob2.jpg crisss.jpg criscast.jpg|Cristine and the cast of Totally Amp'd ttw.jpg nnw.jpg ooj.jpg ddy.jpg cct.jpg uui.jpg dde.jpg ssr.jpg ttj.jpg ssq.jpg ggq.jpg uud.jpg zzd.png zzr.png zzs.png ssy.jpg iiik.png zzt.jpg taa.jpg cce.png vvvvv.jpg F2xme.jpg xxr.jpg sso.jpg aaq.jpg zze.png nny.jpg iid.jpg tumblr_lrj0yfpKGv1qe8e4eo1_500.png tumblr_lrde4vjKcl1qct0ifo1_500.jpg wwq.png jjjuh.jpg bbgh.jpg bvg.jpg ffgu.jpg Tumblr ls5shg8mXp1qct0ifo1 500.jpg llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg Readthrough.jpg readthrough2.jpg ddse.jpg ddfg.jpg sfdf.jpg ffgf.jpg fffffg.jpg gggf.jpg uuyh.jpg vvfd.jpg ariaa.jpg gggggf.jpg hhhhb.jpg nnnb.jpg vvgb.jpg Dawwwwwwww.png perf.png adddf.jpg dddfg.png yyygh.jpg gggyi.jpg Tumblr lsmjlitjF61qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_lthjlroIkp1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lthjk20HPz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 320160 192266574183794 158647204212398 439916 1641807126 n.jpg|Munro and Cristine pocohantas Cristine.jpg|Pocohantas Cristine .....jpg Jimogen.jpg Ricardo and cristine.jpg prettttty.jpg imogeli.jpg imogeli2.png 282997_158669017543550_158647204212398_335578_2336244_n.jpg hi.jpg|Cristine and Ben cristine wearing a unicorn shirt ahhhhhhh.jpg sjghjgbhjv.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg Jessicamelindacristineannie.png Cristineanniejustinmunro.png ddddh.jpg bbgy.jpg dddse.png qwer.png ssde.jpg ddfr.jpg cccx.jpg xxxs.jpg ssssa.jpg Anniecristinejustinmunro.jpg Samichloeanniecristinejess.jpg 393210_195792317164553_158647204212398_451439_336813255_n.jpg tumblr_lummfea00U1qd0tcho1_500.jpg nahhh.jpg fffg.png cana.png dad.png f91se.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 3.25.53 PM.png|Cristine and Annie during their Ology interview 381344 252332138153543 122228881163870 646490 1490721848 n.jpg yyyyt.jpg uuyu.png tumblr_lvgb0kxzIZ1r620o5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvfyxbdEa91qhvk8mo1_500.png 377369_211722268904891_158647204212398_491580_883275733_n.jpg 380961 211719055571879 158647204212398 491522 1240350254 n.jpg 386514 211719138905204 158647204212398 491523 1580216121 n.jpg 383327_212429172167534_158647204212398_493520_1785436696_n.jpg 385514_212429028834215_158647204212398_493517_1286376336_n.jpg lukecristine.jpg Jesscrismel.jpg Anniejesscristine.jpg Samiiajricardo.jpg Anniecristine.jpg 373949_213365395407245_158647204212398_495168_284409865_n.jpg tumblr_lv72dISVu1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg CP (2).jpg 377285_211928665550918_158647204212398_492140_604668678_n.jpg zxljn.jpg 213314645 640.jpg Tumblr lvprz3Cqpq1qgpv1do1 500.jpg Cristy P from degrassi.jpg Tumblr lplfxrx77z1qicyu8o1 1280.jpg 308936 2044149676849 1637580094 1628474 658527116 n.jpg Crissymunro.PNG tumblr_lvpov9XCk21qgpv1do1_500.jpg AePOw2rCIAAxUX4.jpg large.jpg 402397_223949741015477_158647204212398_521387_2061421294_n.jpg 408322_223949424348842_158647204212398_521383_365491934_n.jpg totally ampt.jpg tumblr_lxm36dsxXR1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lq6ys246sF1qicyu8o1 500.jpg 379985_304072776296997_248737245163884_785851_419193089_n.jpg Spirit1.jpg tumblr_lxo13a878R1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqlvszCwNI1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxrxkgc4eU1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Nw1wbfzj tw1.jpg tumblr_lxtq2gA0Q61qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxvoiaXsv21qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxvokfQLxu1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Dg1.jpg Degrassicast500.jpg tumblr_lxlmdqITpY1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lygtd0IlYY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lygtd0IlYY1qct0ifo2_500.jpg tumblr_lygt7fwxQM1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lygt6bQdpQ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lygt4cZFcx1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lygt3piU5N1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lygt2ySehg1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lyjmwoP8gu1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lyqrbvJiag1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lys7aa8r3U1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lz7s1gIZKB1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lxo92aqmn31qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr m02watGIah1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m06l3y1hRU1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m06lel4VVu1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m081k9yNf51qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m09w41LZsG1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0st7tfSyq1qct0ifo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m0onblpwd41qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m0u73lRXJU1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Normal DSCF2108.jpg Normal DSCF2106.jpg Normal DSCF2102.jpg tumblr_lybo57zyxV1r13vnjo1_500.jpg Totallyampdcast.jpg|Totally Amp'd Cast tumblr_m1vujlBIsu1qct0ifo1_500.png Tumblr m1v8mp4NCU1qct0ifo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m24byviTAA1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m2li4sUB351qicyu8o1_500.png tumblr_m2nj7trO5Y1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Fes6 5ds13sd.png Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo2 500.png Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo1 500.png tumblr_m3zhy5yuxF1qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3zan4IeEM1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_m48e9kgmRh1qhvhpdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m47wa8GkjF1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Danceparty-1.gif Tumblr m44s85zHUb1r5uoxco1 r2 1280.jpg tumblr_m4p3ybXukI1rx1f0ao1_500.jpg Tumblr m4p3ybXukI1rx1f0ao2 500.jpg tumblr_m4owu42uu91qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4o2n1STdR1qcc4g2o2_250.png Tumblr m4o2n1STdR1qcc4g2o1 250.png tumblr_m4nl86BduP1rx1f0ao1_500.png tumblr_m494s1Jdkt1rvhd20o1_500.jpg tumblr_m46j145INA1qicyu8o1_500.png tumblr_m3vcltJ5SI1qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3vbqqMVwl1qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xksmuxqQ1qicyu8o1_500.png CristineProsperi.jpg DSCF2267.JPG|MMVA's ~ June 17, 2012 tumblr_m5sf6aoZGK1qicyu8o1_500.jpg|Cristine and Tyler Seguin ~ MMVA'S ~ June 17, 2012 tumblr_m5uee4xz731qct0ifo1_500.jpg|June 17, 2012 tumblr_m5u68jnL0H1qhgniqo1_500.png|Cristine & Jahmil French ~ MMVA's ~ June 17, 2012 tumblr_m5tw3n5FJ21qbyvbvo1_500.jpg|Cristine & Chord Overstreet ~ MMVA's ~ June 17, 2012 598839_332305810179869_1409614804_n.jpg|Cristine & Jesse Metcalfe ~ MMVA's ~ June 17, 2012 a0d0a828c61911e19c6622000a1e89ba_7.jpg|Cris on Instagram 6586d2b6c33411e1a39b1231381b7ba1_7.jpg cris.jpg|Cristine on Istagram tumblr_m6nm6foNmE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m727n89eDm1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m743nerjGX1r5uoxco1_500.jpg tumblr_m75xl4q95j1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m79vyjsgZr1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m7aenbnKl71qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7a0xxCB9I1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_m7a0necV7l1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7a0c7FzqC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m79rlmQ4551qct0ifo1_250.jpg Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7djzh1drw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7d43xJRuJ1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_m7d3wdCkdi1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7fbke24KZ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Whisperhugband.jpg tumblr_m7ji7mhkvd1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7jhu9j2Gi1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7rcn7jXDz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7oipc0nWe1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7orumLDJe1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7u1kkmfps1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ycy31u8v1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7y6s6V4OI1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m81e850X0i1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7ws49bf6K1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7wfprwCBj1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7wg2xd1RS1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8cpmeIRDy1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8ck89JR7B1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m86vv102EP1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8k0hbfDFE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8o31zKfe11qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8mcrsdbIc1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m57cGGi51qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8lppsGnMW1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8lpp8Bxlg1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m918cpIUD01qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m917mnCtVh1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8zea1fnNo1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m98nyd1k4V1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9g59343wG1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9dzz5VdKB1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ciw0jiUd1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9cilyTRCV1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9cil1kW9H1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9akgeWq1R1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ab36twKa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9aax3d31S1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lygqclWabx1r5uoxco1 500.jpg|Degrassi cast gallery outtake tumblr_m9h2yeNqJ21r5uoxco1_1280.jpg Tumblr m5ug758U3Y1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5ue9dIx1T1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5ue81MJEO1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5ue6lNiir1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5tt8vfuBE1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcgyk0VTCZ1ragofoo1 500.png Tumblr mcgyk0VTCZ1ragofoo1 500.png Tumblr mcj6wl7xnX1rdwmvdo1 400.jpg Tumblr mcj9n4KNMO1qct0ifo1 400.jpg 0000000000000000000000.jpg 000000000000000000000.jpg 000000000000000000.jpg 00000000000000000.jpg 0000000000000000.jpg 000000000000000.jpg 0000000000000.jpg 0000000000.jpg Tumblr mctrelXkD31rng8zfo1 500.jpg tumblr_m8ux50os9M1qicyu8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8ux7z27Ko1r18liyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m96b02y8nK1r18liyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m96b1qRY8p1r18liyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8q5iiNksP1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m72a4pxYCy1r18liyo1_400.jpg tumblr_m71yge4D8q1r18liyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6jpv5sFpu1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m690ziClaW1r18liyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5vu0gTCzk1r7qhn1o1_250.jpg tumblr_m5vu0gTCzk1r7qhn1o2_250.jpg tumblr_mcu10fVY3O1rr8etno1_500.png tumblr_mcryb86odg1qdgumpo1_500.png Tumblr mcvn0xXnna1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr mctwheZJ6c1rr8etno1 500.png Skjr3.jpg Jshr83.jpg 48iu4rk3.jpg shanicecristinedemetrius.jpg tumblr_mef0nng7DB1qasnyro1_500.png Tumblr m7adzg0WIy1rr8etno1 500.png Tumblr m7ae15ZCrz1rr8etno1 500.png tumblr_meztnq2mdO1qcc4g2o1_500.png Tumblr mfat7utt2F1r5l4zio1 500.jpg tumblr_mf96rmgcXr1rrr3dwo1_500.png tumblr_mfavafOJW61rrr3dwo1_500.png tumblr_mfauet4wZc1rrr3dwo1_500.png tumblr_mf51pmZ3631rrr3dwo1_r1_500.png tumblr_mf3tejSMl41rrr3dwo1_500.png tumblr_mersmpeA031rrr3dwo1_500.png tumblr_mfgln3zJBb1r5l4zio1_500.jpg Cris on istagram.jpg|Crispy 1a7462ca667211e2afd722000a1f98d6_7.jpg 32ce471c3a4111e2a56722000a1f9d88_7.jpg 57ec56a253a911e2b48222000a9f1915_7.jpg 78d133aa3ff511e2aadd22000a1fbd6a_7.jpg b7dc60844bed11e2b7d622000a1f968a_7.jpg ce21dd6261c611e2b17a22000a1fa432_7.jpg d16f466053ea11e292a722000a1f97f4_7.jpg 3d01381056d511e287a122000a9f13ec_7.jpg 3f1247e04bd911e2a42522000a1f96b3_7.jpg 5a4123c05d2111e2900c22000a1fb715_7.jpg 6e7fe500547111e2bb0f22000a1fbc94_7.jpg 8a2971ce53b111e2a9ed22000a1fb773_7.jpg 17d5973055ee11e281cb22000a1f9a0a_7.jpg 64c646704a4f11e29a4b22000a1fb593_7.jpg 83a6a6c4628d11e2a52022000a1f9e5e_7.jpg 99a03056500b11e2a5d322000a1f90e5_7.jpg 116c07a45f4811e28f2522000a9f148e_7.jpg 245c7a644bd011e2ba6922000a1fb733_7.jpg 580de5444bd211e282e022000a1fbc68_7.jpg 1666ff1657aa11e2822f22000a9f09ca_7.jpg 1853d8ac4e4111e2bd6322000a1fa42a_7.jpg 5676c0dc53b311e291b222000a1f98fa_7.jpg deabbbe650c611e2b06022000a9e289e_7.jpg b6ddc4ca4c8311e29a0d22000a9f1320_7.jpg 36567.jpg 0f89de6a59c711e2912322000a1f933e_7.jpg 1a19324426ab11e2b1c722000a1fba7b_7.jpg 2a70e7103ff411e29c2822000a1fbe4c_7.jpg 3ae509ea43f611e2892d22000a1fb72b_7.jpg 8cb67d22301811e291e622000a1f9d57_7.jpg 40b73b50376b11e2ad6922000a1fa410_7.jpg 221e92ec458a11e2a58222000a1fb810_7.jpg 2986deb843be11e2a2e022000a1faf45_7.jpg 536876e2306d11e2a63622000a1e9a50_7.jpg a0b59074434111e2a7d622000a9e298f_7.jpg a4c385204a4b11e280ff22000a9e2923_7.jpg b6ccf6ae68f311e281cb22000a1f9a0a_7.jpg eeadaf92471e11e2a2e222000a1e9e2a_7.jpg f64caaaa3ff311e29a8f22000a9f195b_7.jpg feafec98592011e2ad1322000a9e28e6_7.jpg 491fd4246d9811e2896922000a1fbe1a_7.jpg a25f7b726da511e2b2f422000a9f1255_7.jpg b23c29e26da411e28dba22000a1f97e5_7.jpg Criss.jpg|Emmys Summer.jpg Crisssss.jpg 2bf947f02d4611e29d3822000a1f90e8_7.jpg 91b266da3b4711e2a3b222000a9f1696_7.jpg 896a74c85b8a11e2bfae22000a9e0782_7.jpg 51395294709911e2a2e022000a1faf45_7.jpg bbfbae60312911e290cd22000a1f90d7_7.jpg d19a60d22dc211e2be6a1231381b3061_7.jpg f68ffbd83a4011e2be0d22000a9f14df_7.jpg 8b64b7ec717f11e2b45022000a1fb3cd_7.jpg beaec570718e11e2bb3e22000a1fb8a8_7.jpg Lukenandcrisimage.jpg 05f1dab6771711e29f5522000a9f14ae_7.jpg Gjiohj.jpg|Cuba Joojh.jpg 4567.jpg Cubaaaa.jpg|Cuba imageuuyu.jpg|Cuba imagefhjhdsdth.jpg imagegugus.jpg Dtysrimage.jpg image4575.jpg af6e03327ed611e2a55d22000a1fbcd5_7.jpg tumblr_mhvo8vkWCt1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr mh72m8KoxQ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Alexdemetriuscrispyannie.jpg Anniecristine.png ThCA47IKXL.jpg ThCA1CEKWA.jpg normal_6GLAAD01.jpg normal_6GLAAD02.jpg normal_6GLAAD03.jpg 6GLAAD07.jpg normal_6GLAAD09.jpg normal_6GLAAD10.jpg normal_6GLAAD14.jpg 6GLAAD19.jpg Normal GLAAD24~0.jpg Normal 9GLAAD02.jpg 8GLAAD16.jpg Normal 8GLAAD03.jpg Normal 8GLAAD01.jpg Normal NML11~5.jpg Normal NML03~11.jpg Normal NML02~11.jpg Yh.jpg tumblr_mlhi7d7xzU1rdyrivo1_500.png tumblr_mlhi7d7xzU1rdyrivo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mlhi7d7xzU1rdyrivo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mlhi7d7xzU1rdyrivo4_r1_1280.jpg ThCASXB29Q.jpg 1bCS04Fh.jpg a6Y0XcDh.jpg rZivu7Mh.jpg uyu7QFjh.jpg 944N5S2h.jpg WYDQMX0h.jpg Jahissy.jpg RH4.jpg RH5.jpg Tumblr mmxx525xLZ1s0dhaco1 500.jpg Tumblr mlonk3zaal1qmjyeoo1 500.png 970283 10152827164030542 326986564 n.jpg 408484 10152458771860542 1363157218 n.jpg christine-prosperi-ken-baumann-nicky-deuce-hollywood-premiere-08.jpg 2edb75096359aa9d7c6ae1c7372c5988.jpeg act5.jpg Groupie.jpg Olivia-scriven-1354642531.jpg Alicia Cristine Jessica Liz T-RexXx Melinda.jpg|Alicia,Cristine,Jessica,co-host Liz and T-RexXx,Melinda at MMVA 2013 Blackberry Lounge Degrassicast MMVA2013 redcarpet.jpg|Munro,Jessica,Demetrius,Alicia,Melinda,Luke,Cristine at MMVA 2013 red carpet MeghanMarkle_CristineProsperi.jpg|Meghan Markle and Cristine Prosperi at the MMVA 2013 Melinda Alica Jessica Cristine-MMVA2013 (2).jpg|Melinda,Alicia,Jessica and Cristine at the MMVA 2013 Melinda_Alica_Jessica_Cristine-MMVA2013.jpg|Melinda,Alicia,Jessica and Cristine at the MMVA 2013 Cast 6.png Cast 5.png Cast 4.png Cast 1.png Jessica_cristine1.png Jessica_cristine2.png Ds7f8s7df8s75d8gf75gs.png 86df9g6df7h56d4fh6dfh.png d8sf9s6d9g765sd7g56sd4g.png dfgd8g7d8f6fh7f5.png dsfsd986g9sd6g7s5d67g5.png df9g7df78hd7f96hd9f7h.png g8sd96gdf96gd7fh8df5h.png fd9gd0f78gd67fh9d9fh5df5h.png 8g7f68hj7hg5j6ghk.png Gf7d8f7h86gfh67f.png gdf7g68f7h5867g5f6.png D8fg98fh976gf87jhf.png H6gf87j56h5k6jh4k.png H86gf76jhg5k6j85.png Gfj0hkj89hk7.png Fd8yh9gf7yj768.png G9huj9hgjghj.png Hgfkfgkhgf8jhfgj7.png Dhvfjgdsg8sd5g.png Gdbfjhdf7h6df.png Dfsdhbfibsdig.png Tumblr mq0jeq4nB81rr8etno1 500.png Fsdpg0-fdhb0-fhg.png Dgfpngd0hnpgfh.png Panda.png 3B3FlfkvqCIAAdeEK.jpg CrisPic2.jpg CrisPic.jpg Gdofbugu5ob645.png Fsdbfuosvyi3virs.png Dfbsuiovyit.png girbo09sftiw.png oufbsuvys4.png Prom_Canada_Mag1.jpg|Prom Canada magazine photoshoot Prom_Canada_mag2.jpg|Prom Canada magazine photoshoot Prom_Canada_mag3.jpg|Prom Canada magazine photoshoot Prom_Canada_mag4.jpg|Prom Canada magazine photoshoot Dsfjsvdif43.png asfvyisfs68d.png asvfiydfcda.png uofavyi9.png Douasvf687cd.png pic3.jpg|Cristine and Annie<3 pic22222222222.jpg normal_1ITLounge003.jpg normal_1ITLounge004~0.jpg Normal 1ITLounge006.jpg 3ITLounge001.jpg Fouvasuiofavisydfas.jpg Sofuavs8dac.png Fjdsvaiyasc.png dbfauisvd8afc6.png Skibfsudf8cqa6c.png 415465fc221511e3b61522000a1fb007_7.jpg 1208707_494689730635003_2036978893_n.jpg Degrassi-cast-1.png Degrassi-cast-2.png Degrassi-cast-3.png Degrassi-cast-4.png Tumblr muqjjeDlSX1sj3v36o1 500.png 09sf.png Cristine Prosperi.png Cristine Prosperi-2.png Cristine Prosperi-3.png Crispy and Jessy.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 27.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 28.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 29.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 30.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 31.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 32.jpg Cristine Insta Edit.png Cristine and Luke angels.png Cristine Photoshoot omg stop.jpg Cristine perfection.jpg Cristine angel.png Jess cristine munro.png Cristine perf.jpg Cristine at the premiere =).jpg Cristine for MTV Fora (1).png Cristine for MTV Fora (2).png Cristine for MTV Fora (3).png Cristine for MTV FOra (4).png Cristine for Prom Shoot.jpg Cristine and Munro.png Chloe and Cristine.png Crispy and Munro - 1.png Crispy and Munro - 2.png BgPXOd0IMAAbJR4.jpg Cristine perf (1).png Cristine perf (2).png Cristine for Forever 21 (1).png Cristine for Forever 21 (2).png BjDTBEhIAAAjRaD.jpg Screen-shot-2014-03-19-at-9.44.47-PM.png Screen-shot-2014-03-19-at-9.44.35-PM.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 11.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 14.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 15.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 16.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 17.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 19.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 20.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 21.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 22.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 23.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 24.jpg BkO2nM3IEAAoPf1.jpg tumblr_n3dst8iK3j1ttgk27o1_500.jpg A06a4406a4d011e39c5c12e0297abd5f 8 (1).png Fhdsvhdgjh.png Dhsvfyhsdcfu.png Fjdvkghsdvgj.png dgfdbgdvg.png dshfsydcutg.png djgfdkhgvdf.png Dsvkfvhgvcdj.png dufvkvidyhvifgv.png Fskdfvsydhvf.png Fshdvfjhsdvfjh.png Fsdfvjhdsvfj.png Fodbjfkhgvdf.png normal_AD002~20.jpg C4641856a96611e3bb1b0afb9a5908e5 8.jpg Bp5chupccaanug4.jpg 925918_660156417412267_21136178_n.jpg 1941033_628654077215679_555457235_n.jpg 10311271_248141408712351_169908677_n.jpg 10349812_713849918674349_288155989_n.jpg bl6vvtbccaaqnsd.jpg bm_j6uncmaazlgu.jpg Ss+(2014-08-04+at+05.20.00).jpg Ss+(2014-08-04+at+05.17.04).jpg Dfksdvfhsjfgd.png Dgjbfkhdsvfjh.png Sdfkjsvfhsgf.png Fkhdsvfjd.png fhfvhfvhgvhdg.png fgjdbfjdkjg.png dfbsdkfvdshf.png Fdkhfjdgbjd.png Fgkldfbjgdbfjg.png Demetrius-joyette-1364232094.jpg Gfbjdgvdkfg.png Djfvjsdgvkdf.png Klfbldgbd.png normal_itlp002.jpg Image373727261616.jpg sfsfsf.jpg jesse-metcalfe-1340378688.jpg B3VUXq-IQAAga5z.jpg Tumblr ne81ezFmGn1tllcx5o1 500.jpg ByzpO16IYAAv67u.jpg tumblr_nfjzmt8a2M1tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_nfjzqao47V1tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_nho1o526Si1tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_nho2dnPNct1tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_nho2fksq9o1tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_nho4s6FBXQ1tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_nho21xkfMP1tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_ni6ir5qlkP1tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_ni6jb9oaUk1tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_ni6jgb7aW41tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_ni6jpwFMio1tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_ni6jqq4pm21tvdzaro1_500.png tumblr_nicx1dIoU41u77iivo1_500.jpg tumblr_ni6jf3JD4D1tvdzaro1_500.png B9JIF7vCQAAQ6Ka.jpg B7VvR-QIAAAeLfl.jpg B0EWqIQIMAEhrDh.jpg fffs.jpg tumblr_njhjdon2yf1rjjzemo1_500.png tumblr_njhjdon2yf1rjjzemo2_500.png yMlivCDP.jpeg Tumblr njpw7gyuw31tgnnw6o1 540.jpg tumblr_nj0ms8GSku1u8hm1lo1_500.jpg Tumblr nk3kn0QnMa1rjjzemo1 500.png tumblr_nj0mso0L991u8hm1lo1_540.jpg aaaaaaaaa.jpg dfddd.jpg fsf.jpg movie-mondays-on-teennick-nicky-deuce-2.jpg tumblr_nly4wznRgH1sokwlio1_540.jpg tumblr_nly7r3MN5A1qbwzp6o1_540.jpg CBUDvB3UgAA_yUc.jpg Tumblr nm3bhgbzcM1tllcx5o1 540.jpg KCA15303.jpg normal_KCA15003.jpg normal_KCA15005.jpg normal_KCA15004.jpg normal_KCA15006.jpg normal_KCA15301.jpg Normal KCA15302.jpg normal_KCA15510.jpg normal_KCA15511.jpg normal_KCA15513.jpg 11084634_1026915647337212_467986734_n.jpg 11117019 799690333445567 1743160949 n.jpg Zn.jpg Zbbzbb.jpg tumblr_nmk2k0wb0x1tvdzaro1_540.png CCQ3DobUsAADcyI.jpg CCGVX7JUkAA0Ozt.jpg dgdgggdgddggd.jpg jjhhjhjhj.png tumblr_np6l38zKbU1u9phxio1_500.png Crisxanniehhh.png CIEjMlMUAAE9DhV.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast